


Let Her Go

by Fallenangel87



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Breakup, Breakup song, Eduardo can sing, He sings about Mark, M/M, Mark cries, Sad, because he has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I use lyrics from the song 'Let Her Go' by Passenger. :)<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> I use lyrics from the song 'Let Her Go' by Passenger. :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

I shouldn't have been in that karaoke bar to begin with, it was just the nearest place that had alcohol and I definitely needed it. Either I forgot that's where Eduardo usually sang or maybe I just thought that he wouldn't be there; I really don't remember which it was. It wasn't a great experience. Slowly, I made my way inside and took a seat at the bar, ordering a drink; there was a lot of applause and then there was a soft, familiar voice coming from behind me. Almost immediately, I recognized the voice, but there was no way it could be him. There was no way that it was actually Eduardo singing here tonight.

Nearly choking on my drink, I turned around and I saw Eduardo standing on the stage, singing. I felt a pang of sadness when Eduardo looked over at me, he knew I was there and I realized something that was even worse; he was singing about me. We hadn't spoken since we broke up and it was hard to see him again. In all honesty, I still did really love Eduardo, I had never stopped. My eyes were fixed on his, neither of us looked away from the other. 

"Well you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go....And you let her go....." I missed how Eduardo used to always sing. He would sing about pretty much everything, but never about us breaking up. 

"Staring at the ceiling in the dark. Same old empty feeling in your heart. 'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast. Well you see her when you fall asleep. But never to touch and never to keep. 'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep..." I felt tears prick my eyes and I went to wipe them, looking away from the dark haired man. I got up and started towards the door, crying a bit as I hurried to leave. The singing stopped and I heard Eduardo call out to me, but I didn't stop walking.


End file.
